transcriptionfandomcom-20200213-history
TV/Arrow (2012)/514
THE HOOD TOOK DOWN JUSTIN CLAYBOURNE. I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON A LOCATION FOR CLAYBOURNE'S MISTRESS. PROMETHEUS' MOTHER. WE FIND HER... WE FIND A NAME FOR THE SON OF A BITCH. THANKS FOR COMING ALONG. I KNOW THAT BEING MY BODY MAN ISN'T YOUR JOB ANYMORE. SURE IT IS. JUST A DIFFERENT SUIT, THAT'S ALL. NOW WE'RE SURE THIS IS THE ADDRESS? YEAH, FELICITY IS. ACCORDING TO HER, THIS IS THE HOUSE THAT JUSTIN CLAYBOURNE BOUGHT FOR HIS MISTRESS. THINK SHE'LL PLAY BALL? -THAT DEPENDS? -ON WHAT? WHETHER OR NOT SHE KNOWS HER SON IS PROMETHEUS. RINGS -AMANDA WESTFIELD? -YES. HI. UH, MY NAME IS OLIVER-- I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, MAYOR OF STAR CITY. MAY I COME IN? VERY LOVELY HOME. FOR THE PAST SEVERAL MONTHS, UH... THERE HAS BEEN A SERIAL MURDERER THAT HAS BEEN TERRORIZING STAR CITY. THERE IS REASON TO BELIEVE THAT THIS INDIVIDUAL IS YOUR SON. I HAVEN'T SEEN MY SON SINCE JUSTIN CLAYBOURNE'S FUNERAL. BUT YOU KNOW HE'S BECOME SOMETHING ELSE, SOMEONE ELSE. IT'S WHY YOU LIVE HERE FAR AWAY FROM STAR CITY. I MOVED AWAY BECAUSE THERE WAS NOTHING LEFT FOR ME THERE. MS. WESTFIELD, YOUR SON IS AN INCREDIBLY CAPABLE AND INCREDIBLY DANGEROUS INDIVIDUAL. HE HAS ERASED VIRTUALLY ALL TRACES OF HIS IDENTITY FROM THE INTERNET, AND I AM-- WELL, I AM HERE SIMPLY TO ASK YOU FOR HIS NAME. AND WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FIND HIM? HE NEEDS HELP. HE--I WANT HIM TO GET THAT HELP. WHAT YOU WANT... IS TO CAGE HIM UP LIKE AN ANIMAL, LIKE THE ANIMAL WHO KILLED HIS FATHER. HE PUT AN ARROW IN HIS CHEST. WHAT KIND OF MONSTER DOES THAT? WHATEVER MY SON IS DOING, HE IS DOING IT BECAUSE HE IS HURT AND HE IS SCARED, AND I WILL NOT HELP YOU DESTROY HIS LIFE. INNOCENT PEOPLE ARE DYING, AND YOU MIGHT BE OUR ONLY CHANCE TO SAVE THEM. GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. I'M EASILY REACHABLE IF YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND. I WON'T. HEY! GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT! CUPID: CAN'T A GIRL STRETCH HER LEGS A LITTLE? SORRY. I DIDN'T CATCH YOUR NAME. GUARD: AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO! GUARDS AREN'T ALLOWED TO FRATERNIZE WITH PRISONERS. SO TAKE ME OUT OF THESE CUFFS, AND I WON'T BE A PRISONER ANYMORE. SOUNDS FUN, BUT I'D LOSE MY JOB. GAGGING HOW ABOUT YOUR LIFE INSTEAD? CRACK THIS IS YOUR STOP, LADIES! COME ON, LADIES. GO! NEXT PHASE? STAR CITY. TIME TO RETURN HOME. HOW'D IT GO WITH MAMA PROMETHEUS? IT DIDN'T. SHE'S PROBABLY PROTECTING HIM. CURTIS: WOW. MY MOM COULD BARELY HANDLE ME BEING GAY. OLIVER: SAYS SHE HASN'T SEEN HIM IN OVER 4 YEARS, BUT MAYBE THEY E-MAILED. WHAT IS THAT? JUST A LITTLE TOY THAT CURTIS AND I WHIPPED UP IN CASE THE PROMETHEUS APPLE DIDN'T FALL TOO FAR FROM THE TREE. IT'S A SNIFFER DEVICE. IT BASICALLY PULLS ELECTRONIC DATA FROM ANY HARD DRIVES OR DEVICES NEARBY. -DID IT WORK? -OH, YEAH! UH, A LITTLE TOO WELL. I GOT A PETABYTE WORTH OF DATA HERE. IT'S GONNA TAKE ME A WHILE TO WORK THROUGH. WHICH IS FINE BECAUSE SOMETHING HAPPENED WHILE YOU AND JOHN WERE AWAY. -WHAT? -CHECK IT OUT. THOSE ARE SOME FAMILIAR FACES. OLIVER: WHAT HAPPENED? JAILBREAK LED BY LIZA WARNER. CURTIS: DIDN'T YOU PUT CHINA WHITE IN PRISON, LIKE, FOREVER AGO? YEAH. A COUPLE TIMES. WHY DOES SHE LOOK SO FAMILIAR? JOHN: MAYBE SHE ARRESTED YOU ONCE. SHE USED TO BE A COP. WARNER WAS, TOO. LANCE CONVINCED HER TO TURN OVER A NEW LEAF, WHICH I'M GUESSING THAT THESE LADIES CONVINCED HER TO TURN BACK OVER. DINAH: WELL, ACCORDING TO THE PRISONERS, THEY TOOK THE CORRECTIONS DEPARTMENT BUS, AND THEY'RE HEADED TOWARDS STAR CITY. LET'S GET TO WORK ON FINDING THEM. -WE HAVE TO GO. -OK. HEY. YOU READY FOR YOUR BIG MOMENT? OH, IT'S JUST A SWEARING IN CEREMONY. WELL, YOU'RE GONNA BE A COP AGAIN, DINAH. IT'S NO SMALL THING. YEAH. GUESS IT'S NOT. MAN: THE CITY COUNCIL WANTED ME TO REMIND YOU THEY HAVE A VOTE SCHEDULED RIGHT AFTER THE SCPD'S SWEARING IN CEREMONY. RIGHT, RIGHT, RIGHT. THEY'RE GONNA WANT TO GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD. IT TOTALLY GET IT. HI. I'M GONNA NEED A--A MINUTE OR TWO, PLEASE. HI. HEY. COME HERE. -WHAT WAS THAT FOR? -THAT WAS "I'M SORRY." FOR CANCELING DINNER ON ME LAST NIGHT. AND THE PREVIOUS TWO TIMES THAT I ALSO CANCELED DINNER, YES. MM-HMM. DOES THIS MEAN I'LL GET TO SEE YOU TONIGHT? DO YOU WANT TO HAVE DINNER WITH THE CITY COMPTROLLER, TOO? -AM I EVER GONNA SEE YOU AGAIN? -OF COURSE. OK. IS EVERYTHING OK? YEAH, I THINK SO. YEAH, YEAH, YES. NO. NO. DEFINITELY NOT. UH... WHATEVER IT IS, JUST, UM...LAY IT ON ME. WHAT'S UP? ARE YOU THE GREEN ARROW? YEAH. REALLY? NO. HEH. NO. I'M SORRY. I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE DOING A JOKING THING. I--SO I DID A JOKING THING BACK. ARE YOU NOT? I WAS WORKING ON A DIFFERENT STORY, AND, UH, WELL, SOME THINGS CAME UP THAT RELATE TO YOU. AND THEN YOU JUST IMMEDIATELY JUMPED TO THE MOST INSANE CONCLUSION POSSIBLE. SO THAT'S--THAT'S A NO FOR THE RECORD? NO. FOR THE RECORD. WELL, GOOD BECAUSE I THINK OUR RELATIONSHIP IS COMPLICATED ENOUGH ALREADY JUST WITH YOU BEING MAYOR. YEAH, SO DO I. ASSISTANT: MR. MAYOR, EVERYONE'S WAITING. I HAVE TO GO TO THIS CEREMONY. -OF COURSE. -CAN I SHOW YOU OUT? MM-HMM. SO I FIGURE THAT WE TAKE GREGOR OUT AT THE BATH HOUSE BECAUSE HE'S GONNA HAVE THE LEAST NUMBER OF MEN GUARDING HIM, AND--AND QUITE FRANKLY, WE CAN BE SURE THAT HE'S NOT... PACKING. ANYWAY, HE HAS MEN HERE AND HERE AND HERE. -NO, NO, NO, NO. -NO WHAT? BATH HOUSE IS GREGOR'S TURF. -YOU CANNOT DO IT ON YOUR OWN. -OK. -WE NEED ARMY. -WELL, THEN WHO CAN WE TRUST, ANATOLY, BECAUSE WE'RE BASICALLY TALKING ABOUT A COUP. OHH. LYING HERE WITH MY ASS HANGING OUT LIKE BABY. GROANS DON'T WORRY ABOUT MY MEN. -THEY ARE LOYAL TO ME. -SO AM I, AND LOOK. I AM GONNA STAY HERE UNTIL WE TAKE OUT GREGOR AND WE PROTECT THE BRATVA. TY SKAZAL, "STAY"? WERE YOU GOING TO LEAVE? LOOK, ANATOLY. I REALIZED I HAVE TO GET BACK TO MY LIFE, BUT THEN I SAW WHAT GREGOR DID TO YOU BECAUSE OF ME. YOU ARE SIN-EATER, OLIVER. IN SOME CULTURES, IS--IS GUY WHO LIVES ON THE EDGE OF VILLAGE, AND, UH, WHEN SOMEBODY DIES, THEY PUT BODY THERE AND COVER WITH FRUITS AND VEGETABLES, AND HE EATS THAT. HE EATS THEIR SINS? YES. SO THEY GO ON TO THE AFTERLIFE IF HE TAKES THEIR SINS AS HIS OWN. YOU--YOU ARE VERY MUCH-- WHAT? FOR THE PAST 10 MINUTES, I'VEEEN THE SAME ORDERLY PASS BY 5 TIMES WITH AN EMPTY STRETCHER. COULD BE ONE OF GREGOR'S MEN. AT ANY RATE, THEY KNOW THAT YOU ARE BACK. OR THEY'RE JUST HERE TO FINISH THE JOB ON YOU. EITHER WAY... ANATOLY: IT IS TIME FOR ME TO--KAK TY SKAKHESH'-- STRETCH MY LEGS. -ALL RIGHT. COME ON. -THANK YOU. AND I WILL ALWAYS HAVE THE COURAGE TO HELP MYSELF AND OTHERS ACCOUNTABLE FOR OUR ACTIONS. OLIVER: I WILL ALWAYS UPHOLD THE CONSTITUTION, MY COMMUNITY, AND THE AGENCY I SERVE. I WILL ALWAYS UPHOLD THE CONSTITUTION, MY COMMUNITY, AND THE AGENCY WHICH I SERVE. WELCOME TO THE SCPD, OFFICER DRAKE. APPLAUSE IS EVERYTHING OK WITH SUSAN? YEAH. W-WHY? JUST, YOU KNOW, YOUR ASSISTANT WAS CLOCKING A LITTLE TENSION, SO... THEA, IS--IS MY ASSISTANT YOUR MOLE? I LIKE TO THINK OF HIM MORE AS, LIKE, MY INFORMANT, BUT WHAT'S--WHAT'S GOING ON? SUSAN ASKED ME IF I WAS THE GREEN ARROW? WAIT. WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER? I HANDLED IT. I--I'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR A LITTLE WHILE NOW. QUENTIN: CAN I TALK TO YOU FOR A MINUTE, PLEASE? QUENTIN, IF I DELAY THIS VOTE ANY MORE, I'M GONNA GET IMPEACHED. LISTEN TO ME. LIZA WARNER ESCAPED LAST NIGHT. OLIVER: AND CHINA WHITE AND CARRIE CUTTER. WE'RE ON IT. AS A MATTER OF FACT, WE ARE ON IT SOONER THAN I THOUGHT. FELICITY HAS THEIR LOCATION. GREAT. WHERE AM I GOING? I HAVE PUT ALL 3 OF THESE WOMEN AWAY, QUENTIN. THIS IS NOTHING THE TEAM CAN'T HANDLE. MM-HMM. YEAH. I KNOW THAT, BUT THIS IS PERSONRS, OLIVER. SIGHS QUENTIN: SEEMS LIKE WE'RE A LITTLE LATE. SIGHS LOOKS LIKE CHINA WHITE HAD A FALLING OUT WITH THE TRIAD. THIS IS MORE THAN JUST A FALLING OUT. THIS IS A MASSACRE. OVERWATCH, ALL WE'VE GOT HERE ARE BODIES AND A SECURITY CAMERA. ON IT. THAT'S WARNER. THIS ISN'T ON YOU, QUENTIN. I'M NOT SO SURE ABOUT THAT, BUT EITHER WAY, WE GOT TO STOP WHATEVER IT IS THESE WOMEN ARE UP TO BEFORE MORE BODIES DROP. CHUCANG ZAI NALI. HUH?! UNH! SO SHE SAID, "WHERE IS THE DEPOSITORY?" I DON'T THINK SHE GOT HER ANSWER. WHAT DEPOSITORY IS SHE TALKING ABOUT? WELL, I MEAN, THE WORD COULD ALSO MEAN STORAGE. JOHN: SO THE 3 OF THEM ARE LOOKING FOR SOMETHING THE TRIAD IS STORING? WELL, THAT COULD MEAN ANYTHING. THE TRIAD'S GOT STASHES ALL OVER THE CITY. WHATEVER THESE 3 ARE LOOKING FOR, THEY JUST KILLED AN AWFUL LOT OF PEOPLE TRYING TO FIND IT. WEEMO STOP DROPPING BODIES, WE GOT TO FIND IT FIRST. GO! COME ON! GO! REGRETTING YOUR CHOICE NOT TO GO HOME? NOT YET! COME ON, COME ON, COME ON. THAT COUP AGAINST GREGOR MIGHT BE SHORT-LIVED... LIKE US. THIS JUST ARRIVED, BOSS. -WHAT IS IT? -NO IDEA, BUT IT SAID, "URGENT," SO... CHAPMAN, I WANT THE ENTIRE ACU IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM IN 5 MINUTES. HEY! LONG TIME, NO SEE. WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE? OH, JUST SOME DAMAGE CONTROL. YOU HAVE A MINUTE? YEAH, FOR YOU ANYTHING. -WHAT'S UP? -WELL, IT'S, UM, SUSAN WILLIAMS. -HMM. -SHE'S SUSPECTING THAT OLIVER'S THE GREEN ARROW. WHY? I MEAN, OTHER THAN THE FACT THAT HE IS, BUT WHY? I DON'T KNOW. I MEAN, HE SAYS THAT SHE CONFRONTED HIM ABOUT IT, AND THEN HE CLAIMS HE PUT IT TO BED, BUT SHE'S NOT JUST GONNA DROP THIS. ED. WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? HACK INTO HER COMPUTER AND--AND FIND OUT WHAT'S THERE AND DELETE IT. YEAH, COPY THAT. SUSAN WILLIAMS' COMPUTER. -I'M IN. -THAT WAS FAST. YEAH. WELL, HER PASSWORD IS 1-2-3-4, AND SHE HAS A FILE HERE NAMED "OLIVER QUEEN INFO" BECAUSE SHE'S SUPERORIGINAL. -WHOA. -OH, GOD. -SHE--SHE HAS-- -EVERYTHING. -SHE'S BEEN CONNECTING THE DOTS. -THIS ENTIRE TIME. WE HAVE TO DELETE ALL THIS. WELL, EVEN IF WE DO, SHE GOT THIS FROM AN OUTSIDE SOURCE. SHE'S JUST GONNA BE ABLE TO GET IT AGAIN AND AGAIN. OK. SO WHAT DO WE DO? FASHION MAKEOVER? KEVLAR WEAVE IN THE JACKET. FIGURED IF I WAS GONNA BE BACK IN THE FIELD I COULD HAVE A LITTLE MORE PROTECTION. THERE HE IS. JAMES WONG! RENE: WE WANT TO HAVE A LITTLE CHAT ABOUT YOUR DEAD TRIAD FRIENDS. I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT. WE KNOW, BUT WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW IS WHAT IS THE CHUCANG? -WHAT? -THE DEPOSITORY, THE STORAGE, WHATEVER IT IS. TOBIAS CHURCH. IS DEAD. YEAH, AND HE NEVER GOT TO SPEND THE HUNDRED MILLION HE GOT FOR THE AMERTEK DEAL. THAT'S THE DEPOSITORY. HIS CASH STASH. WHERE IS IT? I DON'T KNOW! DO BELIEVE HIM? SEE? IF I'D DONE THAT, I WOULD HAVE SPRAINED MY WRIST. SO WHAT IS THIS PLACE? LOS HALCONES MONEY LAUNDERING FACILITY. IT'S LIKELY WARNER AND HER NEW FRIENDS ARE AFTER $100 MILLION THAT TOBIAS CHURCH LEFT BEHIND. AND YOU THINK CHURCH'S OLD RUNNING BUDDIES MIGHT KNOW WHERE IT IS. YEAH. WILD DOG AND MR. TERRIFIC ARE STAKING OUT THE BERTINELLIS, AND DINAH AND SPARTAN HAVE EYES ON THE BRATVA. YOU KNOW, YOU GOT TO GET THAT NEW GIRL A CODE NAME. WELL, WHEN SHE'S READY, I WAS CONSIDERING BLACK CANARY. YOU ALL RIGHT WITH THAT? WELL, SO LONG AS SHE DOES LAUREL PROUD. SO YOU REALLY THINK WARNER'S GONNA SHOW UP HERE? GLASS BREAKING FORGET I ASKED. WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT, CUTTER. ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THESE THINGS ARE EXPENSIVE. WE FIND THE MONEY, YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT. CUPID: YEAH, AND WHEN'S THAT GONNA HAPPEN? NOT ONE OF THESE IDIOTS KNEW A THING. NO, BUT THEY GAVE ME THE NAME OF SOMEONE WHO DOES. DON'T WORRY. EVERYTHING IS GOING DOWN AS PLANNED. OLIVER: THINK AGAIN! YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY! QUENTIN: YOU'RE UNDER ARREST! GET ON THE FLOOR WITH YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD. ON THE GROUND! I'M GOOD. BESIDES, I OWE THIS SON OF A BITCH SOME PAYBACK. FREEZE! GET ON THE FLOOR! I LISTENED TO YOU ONCE. I'M NOT GONNA MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE TWICE. SINCE WHEN HAS DOING THE RIGHT THING BEEN A MISTAKE, LIZA? SINCE YOU TURNED OUT TO BE A LIAR! I WAS ALL IN, QUENTIN. YOU CONVINCED ME TO TURN MYSELF IN, TURN MY LIFE AROUND, AND THEN ONE DAY, I'M IN THE TV ROOM, AND WHAT DO I SEE? A NEWS REPORT ABOUT YOU WORKING FOR ONE OF THE WORST TERRORISTS THIS CITY HAS EVER SEEN. HE THREATENED MY DAUGHTER, LIZA. AND SO YOU DID WHAT YOU HAD TO. WHY SHOULDN'T I DO THE SAME FOR MYSELF? BECAUSE WHAT I DID AND WHAT YOU'RE DOING ARE NOT THE SAME THING! SURE THEY ARE. WE ALL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO SURVIVE, AND IF THAT MEANS BREAKING A FEW LAWS OR BETRAYING THE PEOPLE WHO BELIEVE IN YOU, SO BE IT! WHITE GRUNTING WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE LETTING THEM GET AWAY! OFFICER: THEY'RE NOT OUR TARGET. OLIVER: LISTEN TO ME. YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE. OFFICER: DROP THE BOW, OR WE WILL LIGHT YOUR ASS UP. FINE. SON OF A BITCH! FELICITY: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY WERE AFTER YOU? SOMEHOW...THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT BILLY. -WHAT? -UH, I--I'M WITH HER. WHAT ARE--WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? PROMETHEUS ORCHESTRATED THINGS SO OLIVER WOULD KILL BILLY MALONE. -WHAT? -D.A. CHASE DECIDED THAT WE SHOULD COVER IT UP, BUT-- BUT SOMEHOW, THE ACU KNOWS AND THINKS THAT YOU TOOK OUT ONE OF THEIR OWN. WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO HANDLE THIS, BUT RIGHT NOW, EVERY SECOND THAT WE'RE DOWN HERE, THAT CREW IS GETTING CLOSER TO CHURCH'S MONEY. THE MORE MONEY THEY HAVE, THE MORE GUNS THEY CAN BUY, MORE DAMAGE THEY CAN DO. OK. LET ME TALK WITH PIKE. I'LL SEE IF I CAN GET HIM TO STAND DOWN. QUENTIN, I APPRECIATE THAT, BUT I--I GOT TO HANDLE IT THIS TIME. WHY? BECAUSE I'M THE MAYOR. A LOT OF FIREPOWER IN THIS ROOM. WHAT'S GOING ON? WE JUST HAVE A COUPLE QUESTIONS FOR YOU, CAPTAIN. WE HEARD THE ACU ATTEMPTED TO APPREHEND THE GREEN ARROW LAST NIGHT. -IS THAT TRUE? -100%. HE'S A PERSON OF INTEREST IN THE MURDER OF DETECTIVE MALONE. BASED ON WHAT EVIDENCE? THIS WAS DELIVERED TO ME YESTERDAY. OPEN IT. YOU'LL SEE WHAT I SAW. THE M.E. REPORT FOR BILLY MALONE'S AUTOPSY. CAUSE OF DEATH WAS AN ARROW CONSISTENT WITH THE ONES THE GREEN ARROW USES. THIS WASN'T IN THE ORIGINAL EXAMINER'S REPORT? THAT ONE SAID THE CAUSE OF DEATH WAS UNDETERMINED. I THINK WE'RE LOOKING AT A COVER-UP. THERE'S A LOT OF WHACK JOBS RUNNING AROUND WITH BOWS AND ARROWS THESE DAYS. DOESN'T MEAN ITIS THE GREEN ARROW. LIKE I SAID, THE EDGEWORK ON THE WOUNDS WAS CONSISTENT WITH HIS ARROWS. CAPTAIN PIKE, I HAVE IT ON GOOD AUTHORITY THAT THE GREEN ARROW WAS NOT RESPONSIBLE. ON WHOSE AUTHORITY? RIGHT NOW, I'M NOT A LIBERTY TO SAY. WELL, THEN I'M NOT AT LIBERTY TO DROP THIS. LOOK. WE'RE DEALING WITH A COP KILLER HERE. IF THAT'S ALL, I'VE GOT A LOT OF WORK. I'LL KEEP YOU GENTLEMEN POSTED ON THE STATUS OF THIS INVESTIGATION. ADRIAN: I WOULDN'T PANIC JUST YET. WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THAT REPORT'S LEGITIMATE. I THINK IT'S SAFE TO SAY THAT IT IS. THE QUESTION IS WHO SENT IT TO PIKE? ADRIAN, I'M SORRY. COULD WE HAVE THE ROOM, PLEASE? MM-HMM. IT WAS PROMETHEUS. HEH. ISN'T THAT A LITTLE PARANOID? I MEAN, I KNOW THE GUY'S GIVEN YOU REASON TO BE, BUT-- THE ENVELOPE THAT PIKE GAVE ME WAS POSTMARKED FROM OPAL CITY. YEAH. SO? PROMETHEUS' MOTHER IS FROM OPAL CITY. I'M NOT EVEN GONNA ASK HOW YOU KNOW THAT. I WENT TO SEE HER. THIS IS PROMETHEUS TELLING ME THAT HE KNOWS ABOUT THAT, AND HE IS PUSHING BACK, HE IS KEEPING ME IN CHECK BECAUSE HE KNOWS THAT I CAN'T MAKE A MOVE WITH THE ACU BREATHING DOWN MY NECK! YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE UP. I HAVE TO GO. HEY. SORRY. I GOT YOUR TEXT, AND I-- HUH. OK. YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE HAVING AS BAD A DAY AS I AM. REALLY? DID YOU GET FIRED TODAY, TOO? WHAT? MY PRODUCER CALLED ME OUT ON THE CARPET. APPARENTLY, THEY RECEIVED AN ANONYMOUS TIP THAT I HAVE BEEN PLAGIARIZING MY STORIES FOR THE PAST TWO YEARS, AND MY LAPTOP IS FILLED WITH INCRIMINATING EVIDENCE. YOUR LAPTOP? IT HAS ALL THE FINGERPRINTS OF A HATCHET JOB. -OK, SUSAN-- -AND I HAVE TO WONDER ABOUT THE TIMING BECAUSE...NOTHING LIKE THIS HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME BEFORE I ASKED WHETHER YOU WERE THE GREEN ARROW. SUSAN... I SWEAR TO YOU I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS, I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS. AND YOU'RE GOING TO STAND HERE AND TELL ME THAT YOU'RE NOT THE GREEN ARROW. -I ALREADY-- -BECAUSE THAT TATTOO ON YOUR CHEST MARKS YOU AS A BRATVA CAPTAIN. -OK. -I'VE GOT A PHOTO OF YOU WITH THE BRATVA IN RUSSIA AT THE SAME TIME THAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON A DESERTED ISLAND. I'VE GOT ANOTHER PHOTO, SAME TIME, OF A MAN IN A HOOD WITH A BOW AND ARROW OPERATING IN RUSSIA, AND NOW OF COURSE, I CAN'T GO PUBLIC WITH ANY OF IT BECAUSE I'VE BEEN THOROUGHLY DISCREDITED, SO WELL DONE. -IF YOU COULD JUST. -UNLESS THE NEXT WORDS OUT OF YOUR MOUTH AREN'T GOING TO BE A LIE, I'D REALLY PREFER IF YOU JUST SAID NOTHING AT ALL. HEY. HEY. WHAT'S GOING ON? DID YOU HACK SUSAN WILLIAMS' COMPUTER? -OK. WHOA. WHOA. -DID YOU--DID-- BACK UP. YOU DON'T-- DID YOU HACK SUSAN WILLIAMS' COMPUTER? YES. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? I WAS THINKING THAT YOU WERE ONE NEWS STORY AWAY FROM BEING OUTED. THEA ASKED ME TO PUT A FEW THINGS ON SUSAN'S COMPUTER. WAIT. WAIT. WAIT. WAIT. THEA ASKED YOU?! YES. I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE WAS PLANNING ON DOING. SHE SAID SHE HAD IT HANDLED. WHY? WHAT DID SHE DO? OLIVER: WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO MAKE A RUN FOR IT. ARE YOU READY? KONECHNO. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I SURRENDER AND HE LETS YOU LIVE. HE WILL KILL YOU. HE'S GOING TO KILL BOTH OF US. WE'RE TRAPPED, ANATOLY. ONLY ONE OF US IS GONNA MAKE IT OUT OF THIS ALIVE. I AM AVTORITET. THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE GOING TO SUFFER FOR MY SINS, OLIVER. THAT'S WHY I'M NOT GIVING YOU A CHOICE. ON DOOR YEAH? HEY, STRANGER. HAVEN'T SEEN YOU AROUND MUCH TODAY. YEAH. YOU KNOW, I WAS JUST BUSY TAKING OUT THE TRASH. YEAH? SANITATION? MORE LIKE PUBLIC RELATIONS. UH, I HEAR GREEN ARROW IS PUBLIC ENEMY NUMBER ONE AGAIN. YEAH. WELL, UH, NOW OLIVER THINKS THAT HE CAN'T MAKE A MOVE ON WARNER AND HER CREW, YOU KNOW. OH. WHAT DO YOU THINK? I THINK THAT WARNER'S MY MESS TO CLEAN UP. AND I'M--I'M ASSUMING OLIVER SAID THAT'S NOT THE CASE? WHAT OLIVER DOESN'T KNOW IS THAT THE REASON HER REHABILITATION WAS SHORT-LIVED WAS 'CAUSE SHE CAUGHT MY CONFESSING TO WORKING WITH DAMIEN DARHK ON TV. OH, WOW. YEAH. THAT IS AN UNBELIEVABLE... LOAD OF CRAP, QUENTIN. WHAT? LIZA WARNER IS A CRIMINAL. YOU DIDN'T MAKE HER INTO ONE. YOU'VE GOT TO STOP TAKING RESPONSIBILITY FOR OTHER PEOPLE'S SINS. YOU KNOW, I REALLY LIKE HOW WISE YOU'RE GETTING LATELY. THAT'S JUST BECAUSE I HAVE COMMITTED MY OWN SIN TODAY. WHAT SIN? DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. WHY DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT CATCHING LIZA WARNER AND NOT BECAUSE YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE BUT BECAUSE SHE'S A CRIMINAL. FINGERS LET'S GET MOVING. YO! MAN: HOLY-- SECOND MAN: HEY, WHAT'S THIS, NOW? LOOKS LIKE 3 HOT CHICKS. ESPECIALLY THIS ONE. THANKS FOR THAT. ANYTHING FOR A FRIEND. HYAH! HYAH! HYAH... MAN: UH! WARNER: WE'RE LOOKING FOR TOBIAS CHURCH'S RAINY DAY ACCOUNT. BEARDED MAN: THE AMERTEK MONEY? I TELL YOU WHERE IT IS, YOU LET ME GO? NO. YOU'RE GONNA SHOW US WHERE IT IS. CHINA WHITE: WHAT ABOUT THE GREEN ARROW? THE ACU IS ALL OVER HIS ASS. WE'VE GOT NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT. LET'S GO! ¶ THEA: Y-YOU ASKED TO SEE ME? DID YOU KNOW THAT SUSAN GOT FIRED TODAY? I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS GONNA GET FIRED, OLLIE. YOU SHOULD'VE COME TO ME WITH THIS. LISTEN, OLLIE, I JUST WANTED TO DISCREDIT HER-- THEA, YOU SHOULD HAVE COME TO ME WITH THIS! AND THEN WHAT? WE WOULD HAVE THE SAME CONVERSATION WE ARE HAVING RIGHT NOW. I WOULD'VE TOLD YOU THAT SHE WAS GOING TO OUT YOU AS THE-- SOFTLY GREEN ARROW. SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT TO ME. AND THEN YOU WOULD SAY THAT. SIGH LOOK, OLLIE, THE ONLY REASON I DIDN'T TELL YOU WAS BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO KEEP YOUR HANDS CLEAN. I KNOW YOU CARE ABOUT HER, SO... I DO CARE ABOUT HER. I ALSO CARE THAT YOU DESTROYED HER REPUTATION. SHE'S GONNA HAVE A TOUGH TIME FINDING A DECENT JOB. SHE'S CERTAINLY NOT GONNA FIND A JOB IN JOURNALISM. YOU JUST BLEW UP HER LIFE. HONESTLY, I...DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO GO THIS FAR. YES, YOU DID. YOU KNEW EXACTLY WHAT YOU WERE DOING. AND THAT'S THE PART THAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND. WHO DOES THAT TO A PERSON? YOU GOT A MINUTE? YEAH. WE'RE DONE HERE. WHAT DO YOU NEED? SIGHS WARNER AND HER CREW JUST HIT THE BERTINELLIS. ONE DEAD, TWO IN CRITICAL CONDITION, AND THEY KIDNAPPED NUMBER FOUR. YEAH. THAT'S A CHANGE IN THEIR M.O. THEY HAVEN'T BEEN ABDUCTING PEOPLE. YEAH. THE GUY THEY TOOK IS ENZO RUSSO. I'M THINKING THEY TOOK HIM 'CAUSE HE KNOWS WHERE THIS DEPOSITORY IS. I'M THINKING, YOU KNOW, MAYBE, UH, FELICITY CAN HACK HIS CELL. WE COULD TRACK HIM THAT WAY. NO. WE HAVE TO LET THE POLICE HANDLE THIS ONE. WHAT? THE ACU WILL BE ALL OVER ME. OK. THEN SEND THE TEAM. I'M NOT RISKING ANYONE GETTING ARRESTED. WHAT, YOU'RE JUST GIVING UP NOW? PROMETHEUS HASN'T GIVEN ME A CHOICE. UM, NEITHER DID SLADE WILSON OR DAMIEN DARHK. BUT WITH THOSE GUYS, YOU DIDN'T JUST PICK UP YOUR FOOTBALL AND GO HOME. THIS IS DIFFERENT. HOW? BECAUSE WHAT'S HAPPENING NOW, IT'S NOT SOMETHING THAT PROMETHEUS DID. IT'S SOMETHING I DID. I MEAN, YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT MALONE, RIGHT? THAT WAS PROMETHEUS. I FIRED THE ARROWS. LISTEN, EARLIER THEA WAS TALKING TO ME ABOUT NOT TAKING ON OTHER PEOPLE'S SINS. WHAT HAPPENED WITH MALONE, THAT'S ON PROMETHEUS, NOT YOU. WELL, QUENTIN, THAT ADVICE WOULD MEAN A LITTLE BIT MORE IF IT WASN'T COMING FROM THEA RIGHT NOW. WELL, I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, BUT I DO KNOW THAT IF 'RE LETTING PROMETHEUS, ACU, OR ANYONE ELSE KEEP YOU FROM STOPPING WARNER AND HER BUDDIES, THEN JUSTICE ISN'T BEING SERVED. I WILL HAVE FELICITY LOOK AT RUSSO'S PHONE. THAT'S WHAT I WANTED TO HEAR. I'LL TAKE ANOTHER RUN AT PIKE. NO, I'LL DO IT. YOU SURE? I'M SURE THAT I DON'T WANT MALONE'S DEATH TO HAVE BEEN FOR NOTHING. ON DOOR MR. MAYOR. DO YOU HAVE A MINUTE FOR ME? OF COURSE. WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU? SIGHS IT'S, UH, IT'S ABOUT THE GREEN ARROW. SIR, WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS. I KNOW. AND I KNOW THAT I TOLD YOU THAT THE GREEN ARROW WAS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR BILLY. THAT'S NOT ENTIRELY TRUE. YOU GOT MY ATTENTION. PROMETHEUS MANIPULATED THE GREEN ARROW INTO KILLING DETECTIVE MALONE BY MAKING IT APPEAR THAT MALONE WAS PROMETHEUS. RIGHTLY FEARING A CITYWIDE PANIC, DISTRICT ATTORNEY CHASE COVERED UP THE CIRCUMSTANCES OF MALONE'S DEATH. AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS? THE GREEN ARROW TOLD ME. YOU'RE IN CONTACT WITH THE VIGILANTE. I'M THE MAYOR. AND WHETHER WE LIKE IT OR NOT, THE GREEN ARROW AND HIS TEAM ARE AUXILIARY LAW ENFORCEMENT. LEAVING WHETHER I AGREE WITH THAT ASIDE, WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE WHATEVER HE SAYS? BECAUSE YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO WHAT HE HAS DONE FOR THIS CITY. BUT WHAT'S THE SIMPLER ANSWER? THAT THE GREEN ARROW ALL OF A SUDDEN OUT OF NOWHERE BECAME A--A COP KILLER? OR THAT HE WAS MANIPULATED BY A PSYCHOPATH WHO HAS HAD ALL OF US, YOU INCLUDED, RUNNING IN CIRCLES FOR MONTHS? HE STILL KILLED BILLY. YES, HE DID. AND THAT'S SOMETHING THAT HE'S GONNA HAVE TO LIVE WITH FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE. ALL I'M ASKING IS THAT YOU DON'T LET THAT STOP HIM FROM BEING THE HERO THIS CITY NEEDS HIM TO BE. EXHALES I... I DON'T KNOW, MR. MAYOR. I'M--I'M GONNA HAVE TO THINK ON THIS. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME. PHONE VIBRATING YEAH? I GOT A GPS TRACE ON ENZO RUSSO. WELL, AT LEAST HIS CELL PHONE. OK. TEXT ME THE ADDRESS. UM, SHOULDN'T WE LET THE TEAM HANDLE THIS, CONSIDERING YOU'RE THE-- THERE'S REALLY NO DELICATE WAY TO PUT THIS-- THE SCPD'S MOST WANTED? TEXT ME THE ADDRESS. THE SCPD'S MOST WANTED? Hi, thanks for coming. This year, Chevy received more J.D. Power Initial Quality Awards than any other car brand. I'm very, very impressed. Did I mention they received more of them last year too? ALL RIGHT. I TRACED RUSSO'S CELL TO OAK HILL MEMORIAL. JOHN'S ALREADY EN ROUTE. OAK HILL MEMORIAL. AT LEAST IF WE GET SHOT, WE DON'T HAVE TO GO FAR. THAT IS REALLY NOT AN ENCOURAGING PERSPECTIVE, RENE. HEY. UH... JUST A QUICK NOTE. LISTEN, UM, NOW THAT YOU'RE A FRESHLY MINTED OFFICER OF THE SCPD, WE CAN'T HAVE YOU GOING OUT INTO THE FIELD AND HAVING YOUR NEW COWORKERS RECOGNIZE YOU. SO... THIS IS GONNA INVOLVE ME WEARING A COSTUME, ISN'T IT? YEAH. SOMETHING LIKE THAT, YEAH. YOU KNOW, I'M NOT-- I'M NOT SURE I'M READY TO FILL HER SHOES QUITE YET. OH, IT'S NOT SHOES. IT'S A MASK. IN DISTANCE PIKE: UNIT 54 SPOTTED THE GREEN ARROW'S DUCATI HEADING SOUTHBOUND ON RIVERSIDE. WE BELIEVE HE'S EN ROUTE TO ENGAGE WARNER, CUTTER, AND CHIEN NA WEI. WE'RE TRACKING HIM, AND WE'LL BE THERE WHEN HE DOES. MOVE OUT. QUENTIN: THANKS FOR KEYING ME IN ON THIS. I TRUST YOU LIKE I'M TRUSTING THAT CERTAIN PEOPLE CAN HANDLE THE TRUTH. SPEAKING OF, HOW'D IT GO WITH PIKE? OH, WE'LL SEE. BEEPS ALPHA TEAM IN POSITION. RENE: THIS AIN'T RIGHT, MAN. DISTURBING SOULS AT REST. THIS IS HOW YOU GET HAUNTED. I FEEL A PRESENCE. BETA TEAM IN POSITION. ON SITE. HOW DO YOU KNOW IT'S THIS ONE? IT'S GOT THE LEAST AMOUNT OF DUST. HELP ME MOVE IT. HO HO! WE HAVE GOT THE MONEY, HONEY. TAKE WHAT YOU CAN CARRY. WE'LL COME BACK FOR THE REST. CRY FIRES QUENTIN: YOU DID ALL THIS FOR MONEY? SO WHAT, YOU COULD GO TO THE CAYMANS? YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT TAKING A VACATION? WE'RE TAKING OVER. WE'RE TAKING BACK THIS CITY. JOHN: YEAH? YOU AND WHAT ARMY? THIS ONE! SCREECHING WARNER: IT'S AMAZING THE LOYALTY MONEY CAN BUY. TAKE THEM DOWN. CRY SIRENS HELICOPTER I'M GONNA ENJOY WATCHING THEM TAKE YOU DOWN. GUNSHOT MOVE ON THE TARGETS! FREEZE! RADIO TRANSMISSIONS THANK YOU, CAPTAIN. HAPPY TO HELP. IT DIDN'T HURT THAT THE MAYOR VOUCHED FOR YOU. I'M SORRY ABOUT BILLY MALONE. I KNOW THAT IT'S SOMETHING I'M GONNA HAVE TO DEAL WITH FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. THAT'S FUNNY. THAT'S WHAT THE MAYOR SAID. HELICOPTER COME TO SAY GOOD-BYE? CLEAR YOUR CONSCIENCE MAYBE? HEH! MY CONSCIENCE IS CLEAR. THE HELL IT IS. LOOK IN THE MIRROR SOMETIME, QUENTIN. YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN ME. I'M SHOT THROUGH WITH FLAWS, NO QUESTION. BUT AT LEAST I'M NOT USING OTHER PEOPLE'S SINS TO JUSTIFY MY OWN. HEY, HEY. ARE YOU OK? YEAH. YEAH. I'M FINE. JUST SHE AND I, WE GOT A LITTLE HISTORY. HMM. SO, UH, OLIVER TELLS ME THAT YOU'RE THE NEW BLACK CANARY. OH, NOT YET. I'M NOT READY TO TAKE YOUR DAUGHTER'S PLACE, SIR. LAUREL DIDN'T WANT SOMEONE TO TAKE HER PLACE. SHE WANTED SOMEONE TO CARRY ON IN HER PLACE. ON DOOR HEY. NICE JOB TONIGHT. I SAW YOU ON THE NEWS. WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED, SPEEDY. SIGHS LOOK, I'M SORRY. HAVE YOU... HAVE YOU SPOKEN TO SUSAN? NO. SHE'S NOT RETURNING MY CALLS. I'M REALLY SORRY, OLLIE. I... I KNOW I SCREWED UP AND... BUT YOU DIDN'T MAKE A MISTAKE. YOU MADE A CHOICE. AND YOU REMINDED ME OF SOMEONE. WHO? MOM. SHE WOULD'VE DONE SOMETHING LIKE THIS. MORE LIKE SHE WOULD'VE DONE EXACTLY THIS. SHE WAS A WONDERFUL MOTHER. BUT I--I THINK WE BOTH OTOW THAT SHE DIDN'T ALWAYS MAKE THE BEST CHOICES. WHATEVER'S GONNA HAPPEN WITH SUSAN IS--IS... IS WHATEVER'S GONNA HAPPEN. RIGHT NOW... RIGHT NOW, I'M REALLY WORRIED ABOUT MY BABY SISTER. AH. HOW VERY SELFLESS OF YOU. I DID NOT EXPECT IT. BUT DON'T WORRY. MY WORD IS GOOD. ANATOLY WILL NOT BE HARMED. AAH! OH, ANATOLY, LOOK AT YOU. HIDING LIKE A RAT IN THE SEWER. DID NOT EXPECT THIS FROM BRATVA CAPTAIN. TONGUE DISAPPROVINGLY BUT THEN YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE BRATVA CAPTAIN FOR MUCH LONGER. WE HAVE A PROBLEM. ADRIAN, JUST ONCE, I'M GONNA NEED YOU TO WALK INTO MY OFFICE AND NOT SAY THAT. I'M SERIOUS. I JUST GOT A HEADS-UP ON SOMETHING, AND I THINK IT'S SOMETHING YOU NEED TO GET OUT IN FRONT OF. MAN: MR. MAYOR, SOMETHING'S HAPPENING. I THINK YOU SHOULD TURN ON THE TV. BETHANY SNOW: REPORTS HAVE RECENTLY SURFACED, THERE HAS BEEN A MAJOR COVER-UP RELATING TO THE MURDER OF ACU DETECTIVE WILLIAM MALONE. ACCORDING TO OUR SOURCES, THE MAYOR'S OFFICE ORDERED THE FALSIFICATION OF AUTOPSY REPORTS TO PROTECT THE IDENTITY OF DETECTIVE MALONE'S KILLER. IF ANY OF THESE ALLEGATIONS PROVE TRUE, IT WOULD CONSTITUTE A GROSS OVERSTEP OF THE MAYOR'S AUTHORITY, ONE THAT IS LIKELY TO TRIGGER IMPEACHMENT PROCEEDINGS LED BY THE MAYOR'S POLITICAL-- OFF TV WELL, YOU UNDERSOLD THIS. THIS ISN'T A PROBLEM. THIS MIGHT BE THE END OF MY ADMINISTRATION.